


Missed Doses

by widdlewed



Series: Can't Take the Kid From the Fight [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illnesses, Drabbles, Fluff, Kagami has no chill, Kagami is always ready to throw down, Kagami is crushing hard on Kuroko, Kuroko is head over heels for Kagami, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One-Shots, collection of scenes, everyone watches in amusement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Collection of scenes I was unable to work into Take the Fight From the Kid or thought up after a chapter was posted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/gifts), [StrawFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/gifts).



> Howdy! I'd like to thank DarkWoods for giving me the idea of making a series of snippets. LOL THIS WAS A GREAT IDEA 
> 
> First chapter: Kuroko is sick,has a flare up, and Kagami basically tries not to pop a boner. This was supposed to go in somewhere around chapter 9 and ten but it didn't fit the flow so, y'know, here it is. 
> 
> T+ rating for this chapter. Nothing sexual, just Kagami being a hormonal teenage boy who's head over heels.

Tetsuya was curled into a tight ball, tiny sharp inhales sounding from the bundle blankets he had piled on top of him. 

 

“Hey,” Kagami whispered as he settled down on the edge of the bed, gaze tender as he saw the bundle shift. “Hey, how are you feeling?” 

 

The blankets shifted as Tetsuya peeked out, eyes water-rimmed and nose tinged pink. He gave a pathetic little whine in the back of his throat and burrowed back down, hiding from Kagami’s eyes. Kagami gently peeled the blankets back, fingers carding through blue hair.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Kagami soothed as Tetsuya’s eyebrows screwed up, his glossy eyes bleary as Kagami’s warm palm rested on his cheek. Kagami leaned forward slightly, eyebrows pinched up in worry. “Want me to make you feel better?”

 

“Like what?” Tetsuya’s voice came out in a nasally, hoarse crack. Kagami smoothed his bangs out of his face, touching his feverish skin. Tetsuya tried to push up into the surprisingly cold hand, minda flurry of  _ when is his hand ever cold  _ and  _ it’s hot it’s hot it’s hot _ . 

 

“You feel all achy?” Kagami murmured, using his thumb to stroke at the crease between his eyebrows. “Yeah? Want me to give you a massage?” Tetsuya blinked lethargically, head tilting into the pillow as his lips puffed out into a pout of confusion.

 

“Massage?” He sounded so weak, so vulnerable, that Kagami felt like locking the door and not letting anyone ever come near him again. Kagami continued to run his hand through Tetsuya’s hair, unable to get enough of the silky locks. “...please?” 

 

Kagami released a breath, trying to school his features into one of calm. “Okay. Kagami shuffled down to the end of the bed, rolling up his shirt sleeves. “Okay.” Aoi had told Kagami about his fever, about the aches and the pain and the emotional mess he was. She’s warned him about all of it and yet Kagami was no less caught off guard by the state of suffering he was enduring. The fever seemed to have triggered a flare up of his joints, causing his body to grow stiff and unbearable at the worst times. 

 

Kagami personally thought the massage was a good idea. Tetsuya always commented on how warm he was, so maybe it’d help sooth his pained body. Kagami peeled back the blankets hiding Tetsuya’s curled up legs, seeing the goosebumps immediately rise up to greet him. Tetsuya shuddered, twisting his body painstakingly slow to face Kagami in a loose U shape. 

 

“Just relax, okay?” Kagami remembered his dad more often than not massaging his mother’s back or legs during her bad days. How she always felt better afterwards, less tears and more laughter or gentle smiles. Kagami breathed, readying himself, and slowly lowered his hands down onto Tetsuya’s ankles. Tetsuya jolted, knee-jerk reaction to pull his legs away. Kagami latched on quick and tugged them out straight, trying to ignore the soft whine from his crush. 

 

“This is totally not weird,” Kagami wheezed to himself as his thumbs dug into Tetsuya’s heel. Tetsuya tried to jerk his leg back again, but Kagami held strong. Kagami drew the foot closer until he’s settled it against his thigh.

 

He breathed in, out, and began. 

 

Tetsuya’s skin was hot, emitting an alarming amount of heat. Kagami wondered how fast an ice cube would melt on his flesh and then shook himself out of that train of thought because  _ NO _ . Along with the heat, Kagami felt the toughness along his heels, stretching into the smooth underside of his arch. Tetsuya’s pinky toe had a weird callous built up into a crease, and when Kagami brushed his index along it, Tetsuya shivered.

 

He was gentle, his fingers kneading into his heel in consistent pokes, keeping the pressure firm and steady. Tetsuya shifted, rolling onto his back as he gave a stuttered inhale. Kagami’s eyes moved to stare at Tetsuya’s face, observing his reaction as his thumbs swept across his heels in long, drawn out drags. Tetsuya’s eyelids fluttered and he tried to kick away again.

 

“Tickles?” Kagami asked, smiling despite seeing the tears trickling down Tetsuya’s temples. Tetsuya gave a feeble nod and huffed as Kagami used his knuckle to press into the arch of his foot. Tetsuya’s eyebrows slowly unwound as Kagami’s thumbs circled his arch, pressing harder as he got near the sole. 

 

Tetsuya gave a gasp and a bit-off moan as Kagami used his opposite hand to run up and down the length of his foot, index and thumb ringing around his ankle.  _ Well _ , Kagami thought as he repeated the motion, receiving the same noise. Tetsuya let his head roll to the side and his lips parted in a tiny exhale.  _ WELL. _

 

Kagami switched feet, eyes widening as he watched a trail of drool soak into his baby blue pillow cases.  _ Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.  _ Kagami copied the motions, feeling Tetsuya’s body tremble under his ministrations. Kagami’s palm smoothed out along the calluses of his feet, feeling the skin seem to heat up further under the friction. 

 

“I’m-” Kagami coughed, ear-tips reddening at the crack his voice made- “I’m going to do your back now, okay?” Tetsuya peeled an eye open, unseeing and wet, and he nodded.  _ Fuck. Shit. Goddamnit.  _ Kagami awkwardly got onto the bed, rolling Tetsuya’s body over with care. He settled his knees on either side of Tetsuya’s hips, splaying his hands out against Tetsuya’s back.

 

Tetsuya buried a moan into the pillow and Kagami froze.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _ Kagami slowly put his weight onto his hands, hearing a pop as his palms covered Tetsuya’s spine. Kagami had to stop for a moment, experimentally ghosting over the muscles stretching under his touch. 

 

Tetsuya surprisingly had  _ muscles _ . Despite his lean frame, his back was wide and his shoulders were broad with firm muscles. He kneaded at the muscles, feeling Tetsuya slowly turn to putty under his hands. Tetsuya went limp, his breathing evening out as Kagami grew bolder. Kagami slowly, ever so slowly, slid a hand under Tetsuya’s sweat-dampened shirt and pressed his palm to the small of Tetsuya’s back. 

 

Both boys froze as Tetsuya gave a weird, breathless choke as his body shuddered. Kagami eased his other hand under, dragging his hands upwards. Tetsuya’s shirt moved with it, bunching up awkwardly by his shoulder blades as Kagami’s hands crawled back down. 

 

Tetsuya was in heaven. Despite the unbearable heat, Kagami’s hands seem to outscorch the increasing temperature of his body. It felt like hot coals were burning trails along his skin and he  _ loved it _ . Tingles raced through his nerves with each touch, each press, each ghostly brush of Kagami’s fingers to his feverish skin. Without him really realizing it, Tetsuya released a almost purred moan, burrowing further into his pillow as he tried to stop himself from drooling. 

 

Kagami’s cheeks burned like a unforgiving sunburn as he palmed at the small of Tetsuya’s back, fingers ghosting along his sides and spine. He could see those tiny blond hairs of Tetsuya’s standing up at attention anytime his hands swept away from them, longing for the warmth they’d just tasted. Tetsuya cracked an eye open as he turned his head, cheeks redder than Kagami’s hair as he smiled. 

 

_ GODDAMMIT _ . Kagami’s hands trembled as he slowly lifted them, his fingers twitching for that smooth, soft skin. Tetsuya’s eyebrows furrowed as Kagami lifted a leg, up, moving to one side of Tetsuya. Kagami shimmed down onto his side, wrapping his arms around Tetsuya’s body and pulling him close.

 

“K-Kagami-kun?” Tetsuya stuttered, heart hammering in his chest as Kagami lowered Tetsuya’s shirt and draped the blankets over them. 

 

“You can’t be out of the blankets for too long.” Kagami’s voice was a growl, deep and husky.  _ Oh damn _ , Tetsuya thought as Kagami tightened his grip on him. “I’m a human heater. It’ll help you break your fever.” Probably not but Tetsuya was not about to complain. 

 

Tetsuya tentatively gripped at Kagami’s shirt, pressing his nose into the crook of Kagami’s neck. He felt  chapped, dry lips brush his forehead and Tetsuya was giving up, losing himself in a failing fight as he drown under Kagami’s blazing flares. If Tetsuya pressed a kiss to Kagami’s pulsating neck, Kagami wouldn’t say. If Kagami kept brushing his lips to Tetsuya forehead and his his hands travel a little low on his back, well, no one besides the two knew. 


	2. Akashi and Yukimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all thought I was joking.
> 
> I wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from Chapter 10 about Akashi horse backing riding

There was something about horseback riding that was so calming. Akashi didn’t know what it was. Was it the thought that he was in complete control, steering the horse in any direction he wanted? Was it the feeling of being carried away from his house on sturdy hooves, protected by a trust built over the years? Was it being able to breath in the open air, basking in the warm sunlight and taking in the natural beauty around him?

 

Akashi didn’t know but he enjoyed it nonetheless. As his feet sunk into the soft ground of the stable, he allowed his mind to let go of the roaring thoughts of Tetsuya and his mother. His red and yellow eyes focused on Yukimaru and a gentle smile graced his lips.

 

“Hello my friend,” Akashi greeted, stepping up to the white horse. Yukimaru stood tall, head craned over the fence containing him. Yukimaru’s blue eyes followed Akashi as the teen raised a hand, setting his fingers along the horse’s pink nose. “You look as perfect as you do everyday.” Yukimaru shook his head, white mane sprinkling out of array. 

 

Akashi’s smile widened as he slid his hand down Yukimaru’s face, resting it on his neck. Yukimaru’s ears flickered, swivelling in Akashi’s direction as he cooed at his friend. Akashi’s eyes slid over to see Yukimaru’s saddle and reins. He gave a playful smile. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

 

Yukimaru gave a high-pitched bray, shaking his head. Akashi chuckled, opening up the gate holding Yukimaru. Yukimaru obediently waited for Akashi to gesture him forward, broken into the gestures and commands of his rider. Akashi waved his hand and Yukimaru gracefully stepped out, standing proudly as Akashi went to his saddle. He set up leisurely, not seeing the need to rush when the sun was still high and his father wouldn’t be home that night due to a business conference. Akashi hopped up onto Yukimaru from the left side, using his dominant hand to grip loosely at the reins.

 

“You ready?” Akashi asked, watching those pointed ear swivel towards him. He chuckled and patted Yukimark gently on the neck before lightly tugging on the reins. Yuki clopped out of the stables, head lifting to soak up the warm sunlight. 

 

Akashi inhaled deeply, smelling the overpowering scents of hay, dirt, and horse. He remembered his mother used to joke that if he spent anymore time with Yukimaru, he’d turn into a horse himself. His mother would always tease him about his love for his horse, saying he spent more time with him than her. Of course, she’d set up a table and watch him from the courtyard, her face a canvas of serene love as Akashi and Yukimaru pranced around the training field. 

 

Akashi shook his head, his free hand gripping onto his tight to cut his thoughts off. No thinking. Just. Just riding. Akashi signalled for Yukimaru to move and he did, starting in a leisure prance. 

 

Akashi was just going to ride. 


	3. April Fool's Chapter

I'm not sorry

* * *

Somehow, they'd found themselves at Taiga's apartment, all of them lounging in his living room.

"Can we make a salad?" Ryouta called from the couch, snuggling up on Tetsuya. "I want a salad." Taiga glared from the kitchen, pointing a knife at Ryouta.

"You'll eat the fucking steak and like it!" Taiga threatened. Shintarou snorted, Kazunari wheezing into his arm. "Bitch, try me."

"It's fine," Yukio sighed, resigned as Ryouta started whining. "He's used to shoving meat in his mouth."

"Holy shit," Kazunari wheezed at everyone gawked at the captian "Holy  _shit_." Ryouta shrieked, trying to lunge at Yukio to strangle him. Tetsuya grabbed him around the middle, holding him in place as Yukio just flipped him off.

"Can I have some ice cream~?" Atsushi asked as he shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth. "And maybe a chocolate bar?"

"No," Tatsuya spoke as, leafing through one of Taiga's magazines. "Why don't you have any porno mags, Taiga?"

"EXACTLY!" Daiki roared as he tossed another Basketball Monthly over his shoulder. "The fuck, you a goddamn saint?"

"I can argue differently," Tetsuya commented, standing up from the couch. "Taiga is rather bold in the bedroom."

"I don't want to to hear this!" Shintarou cried out. "Wait, where's Momoi-san?" Everyone shot their gazes to the kitchen, where Satsuki was happily helping Taiga peel potatoes. "Momoi-san, no!"

"Why are we here again?" Riko sighed to Teppei, who laughed loudly.

"Cause you wanted to see your  _girlfriend~_!" Teppei wiggled his eyebrows as he shot a look over to Satsuki. Riko scowled.

"Please take me with you if you leave," Chihiro begged as he tried desperately to claw at the handcuff linking him to Reo. "I can't get away from her."

"Oh jeez Mayu," Reo sighed dramatically, flicking his forehead. "It's not that bad! We're letting Sei-chan socialize."

"Is he a animal?" Kotarou whispered to Shun, who turned to look at Seijuurou. Seijuurou, who was sporting a rubber horse-head mask.

"I mean, he could stop  _horsing around_ ," Shun punned and Kotarou burst out into hysterical cackles, leaning into Shun as he wheezed for air. "But can we talk about the bodyguards?"

"They aren't the yakuza?" Tatsuya asked, eyeing the burly, suited men warily. Their suits barely contained their muscles, their scars and gelled hair making a rather intimidating impression. If it weren't for them coming to Tetsuya's every beck and call, they'd assume they were about to kill someone.

"Hey," Tetsuya called, "you guys are coming to our cultural festival, right?"

"Yes," Ryouta spoke, smile making no room for argument.

* * *

It was Seirin's second cultural festival and like the year before, it was chaotic and disorganized. The student council, on Riko's adamant arguments, had decided to forgo the usual class-proposals and just let anyone do whatever the hell they wanted. Because plot.

As such, when the Generation of Miracles and their Keepers came to visit, they were mildly surprised to heard that Tetsuya was in the karaoke contest.

"Kurokocchi is singing~?!" Ryouta shrieked, dressed in sunglasses and a medical mask to hide himself from his fangirls. As if they couldn't smell his natural scents from cities away. As it was, they were eyeing him hungrily from the shadows, warded off by Kasamatsu's threatening glare.

"I have to see this," Aomine all but wheezed out, imagining their expressionless friend singing deadpan.

"Let's go, let's go!" Momoi cried out as she started to push the large group towards the stage where the contest was taking place. "Somebody grab Akashi-kun!"

Mayuzumi, decked out in a Love Live graphic t-shirt, a Yui Hirasawa snapback, various anime bracelets, and a backpack completely covered with pins made a noise of disgust as he grabbed Akashi's wrist.

"You are an embarrassment," Mayuzumi growled out, turning to stare blankly into the rubber snout. Akashi, wearing a rubber horse-mask, just jerked his head wildly around, causing the snout to flail uncontrollably. Mibuchi wheezed behind them, trying to keep her giggles to herself as she adjusted her tank-top.

"You aren't one who can talk," Midorima mumbled, stroking his lucky item for the day, a cabbage patch kid that everyone swore followed them with its eyes. "Isn't that right, Susane?"

"Who's Susane?!" Takao laughed out, hugging his stomach. "Jesus, stop talking to it!"

 **"Kill the unfaithful one,** " the cabbage patch kid doll spoke out and everyone gave a wide berth from the green haired teen.

"No Susane, not today," Midorima whispered, stroking the doll. Takao kept silent, pale and sweating bullets. "But, Susane is right. You must carry your lucky items for the day because everyone has horrible luck." Midorima opened his bag, holding out a tube of lipstick to Mibuchi, who hummed happily.

"Okay but why is Akashi wearing mine again?" Aomine grumbled as he flipped through a porn magazine, which was supposed to be Akashi's item.

"It's fine it you just stay next to me," Akashi spoke, his voice sounding muffled from the mask as those blank eyes bore into Aomine's face. "Neigh."

"A-Akashi, that kinda-"

"Don't speak," Akashi whispered as he all but smashed the snout into Ryouta's face. "Just neigh."

"I'm going to die," Kasamatsu groaned as he adjusted Kise's pink sequin jacket and his own pirate hat. "I'm going to fucking die."

"It's not that bad," Takao laughed as he fiddled with his fake mustache. "It's kinda fun! What's MayuMayu's lucky item?"

"My waifus protect me," Mayuzumi spoke seriously as he smacked Akashi's snout away from his face. "Watch it pony. Daddy does the riding."

Mibuchi spat out her water, spraying Momoi. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" Mibuchi wiped at Momoi's cheeks, fretting over her skin.

"How much longer~?" Murasakibara groaned, shoving another pancake into his mouth. "This is getting irritating fast." He wore a pair of cat ears on his head, clipped onto his long locks. Himuro, walking next to him, just laughed as he fiddled with his hair bow.

"Look! We made it on time!" Ryouta cried out, eyes shining brightly behind his lenses. "Look at Kurokocchi! SO CUTE!" Momoi and Aomine joined in ogling their phantom friend, looking at his plain black snapback and his overly long beige sweater, the black skinny-jeans leaving nothing to the imagination.

Despite the crowd forming, Tetsuya's eyes immediately fell on the group gathered and he smiled and waved.

"Next we have Kuroko Tetsuya from the Basketball club! He's singing a English song, wow! Hey wait, what's this title s-"

"This song is for the Generation of Miracles, except for Ryouta-kun. He's an angel," Tetsuya spoke as the music began, the beat staying steady. Tetsuya rocked his body to the side, Ryouta, Momoi, and Aomine shrieking like fangirls as Tetsuya pointed at them.

" **I don't fuck with you!** " Taiga rushed out onto the stage, doing a backflip in the background as everyone froze. Wait, what? " **You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you!** " Taiga began breakdancing beside Tetsuya, Koganei running across the stage with a banner reading "fuck you" in clear printed Kanji. " **You little, you little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you!** "

Akashi's snout sucked in, as if he were inhaling a long gasp of air. Murasakibara dropped his pancakes, jaw on the floor as Himuro hugged his stomach, almost to the point of puking from laughing so loudly. Kasamatsu was right beside him, Mayuzumi already on the floor spitting up as he continued to wheeze for breath. Momoi looked like her world had just shattered, Aomine's soul ascending from his body. Takao was dead, his body nothing but a white and black outline as Midorima crushed his doll in his fist, glasses shattered.

" **I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do, than to be fuckin' with you!** " Tetsuya bobbed up and down to the beat, Taiga continuing his dancing as Izuki and Hyuuga pranced around the stage, waving around sparklers. Nigou chased after them, barking in harmony to the words.

"OKay, okay, that's enough!" The announcer laughed, trying to stop the song. In the process, he bumped into Tetsuya, knocking him back with a stumble.

"Oh HELL NO!" Taiga was already shredding his shirt off his chest like the Incredible Hulk, eyes blazing. "You wanna go?! I'll fucking kick your ass!" The announcer screamed for help as Taiga grabbed him by the collar, shaking him.

"Damn," Tetsuya deadpanned, the music cut off. "You know if I say something, I mean it." He stared pointedly at the group as Taiga wailed on the announcer in the background. "Thank you. Bye bitches." Tetsuya threw up a peace sign, dabbing for extra flare. Taiga rushed off the stage, the other Seirin members following as Tetsuya picked up Nigou and walked off.

"GO KUROKOCCHI! NUMBER 1 FAN!" Ryouta shrieked, waving a handmade banner.

"What the fuck," Kasamatsu wheezed, collecting himself.

"Hey guys," Himuro spoke as his eyes glinted. "Watch this." Himuro somehow made it onto the stage without anyone stopping him, talking to the guy playing the music.

Immediately the sounds of trumpets began blaring from the speaker at the loudest volume possible, making several people wince. Taiga all but parkoured onto the stage, tumbling over the unconscious announcer.

**"** **I never really knew that she could dance like this**

**She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**

**Como se llama (si)**

**Bonita (si)**

**Mi casa (Shakira Shakira), su casa"**

Taiga, already shirtless, began to belly dance to the song, his hips thrusting and moving in groove with the beat of the song. Blood spurted in the air as Taiga turned around, showing off his shimmying ass to the crowd. His back muscles rippled, his abdomen no better as his 6-pack seemed to shine like a beacon.

Taiga's hips jutted out and moved fluidly as the song continued, no one breathing as he began to twerk to the song. His ass seemed to jiggle like jello, bouncing and vibrating flawlessly.

"HOLY FUCK I'M GAY!" Someone randomly yelled in the crowd. Midorima and Takao eyed Akashi in worry as he began to make weird slurping noises.

"Well," Tetsuya spoke beside Ryouta, making the blonde shriek, "I am suddenly very much aware of Taiga's ass."

"I think we all are," Takao wheezed, cheeks flushed. "Holy  _fuck_."

Taiga ran his hand down his stomach, winking as he squatted, smirk playing on his lips. Tetsuya crashed to the floor, blood pooling from his mouth as Ryouta gave a weak whimper.

Murasakibara's eyes bulged as Himuro backflipped onto the stage, joining Taiga in dancing.

"Oh damn," Kasamatsu breathed out as the two began to do some sort of dancing routine. "OH DAMN."

"Neigh," Akashi keened and Mayuzumi joined Tetsuya on the ground, throwing up as he laughed himself sick. Mibuchi just kept filming the entire thing, drool shamelessly pooling down her chin.

"I have been cured of my illnesses," Tetsuya wheezed as a white light parted from the sky, shining down on him, "and am ready to ascend."

"Kuroko, no!" Midorima cried out as Tetsuya's soul was ripped from his body.

Oh he dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene not added because I FUCKING SUCK:
> 
> Izuki, seeing Akashi: Man, someone should tell him to STOP HORSING AROUND
> 
> Hayama, already stripping: hOLY FUCK YOU'RE SO FUNNY TAKE ME
> 
> HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! After today, this chapter will be moved to Missed Doses
> 
> Honestly everything in this chapter has been discussed on our discord SO Y'ALL MISSING OUT
> 
> https://discord.gg/QvXKYDn


	4. He's Beauty, He's Grace...

Akashi stared expressionlessly at Taiga, eyes glinting ominously in the shadows of his long bangs. His two-colored eyes slid over to Shintarou’s scissors and he smiled.

 

“Shintarou,” Akashi spoke, tone light and friendly. “May I use your scissors for a moment? I’ve been meaning to cut my bangs. Reo’s be a bit controlling over my hair as of late, so I might as well fix them while she’s not here.” Midorima wavered, sharing a glance with Ryouta. Ryouta looked cautious, eyebrows pinched and eyes narrowed. Midorima tentatively raised the scissors, holding them out for the teen. “Thank you.” Akashi stepped down the stairs, expression pleasant enough as he drew closer to Midorima. 

 

His left foot caught against his right pant leg and the world went in slow motion as Akashi released a jumbled “Shit-fuck” as he descended the stairs. Music erupted from the background, a church choir escalating its chorus as he tucked and rolled, legs angling over his head. 

 

Kise emitted a strangled noise as Akashi blinked up at the sky in a daze, mouth hanging open. 

 

“Oh my god!” Midorima cawed, scrambling towards Akashi. “Are you okay?” Kagami fell to his knees, hacking as he tried to hold his laughter in. Tetsuya and Kise moved to help Akashi up, Murasakibara’s chips forgotten at his feet as he just gawked. Aomine was curled into a ball, laughing hysterically until tears were pulling down his face. 

 

“Akashi-kun?” Tetsuya cautioned as Midorima prodded his head for any open wounds. Akashi just blinked, raising a hand to his face.

 

“Ow,” he dully exclaimed. “My head.” 

 

“If anyone asks you,” Midorima spoke as he poked at the tender flesh. Akashi didn’t even flinch. “Someone accidentally opened a door on you when you were walking by.” Ryouta choked on his spit and Aomine just continued to howl. “You don’t have any open wounds. Probably going to have a bump, at least.” 

 

“Oh my god,” Kagami wheezed out. “Oh my god he just fucking  _ tumbled _ !” 

 

“May I see those scissors?” Akashi slurred, eyes narrowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...he'll fall down stairs onto his face


	5. Thanksgiving Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is set sometime after Fight Kid finished LOL

Taiga hummed, flipping through his magazine as he sprawled out on his bed. Tetsuya was laying stomach down on his floor, snuggled under a blanket and watching an anime on the taller teen’s laptop. Taiga glanced up, checking his boyfriend. 

 

“What anime are you watching?” Taiga asked, raising an eyebrow at the animated film. 

 

“ _ Bungo Stray Dogs _ ,” Tetsuya explained, pausing the video. “It’s about a lot of famous authors - some of which are my favorite.” Taiga made a interested noise in the back of his throat and heard his phone chime. He rolled over, reaching for the device perched on his windowsill. Grabbing it, he checked to see a message from Himuro. 

 

**Big Bro Tatsu [08:25]**

 

_ I bought a turkey.  _ _   
_ _ I don’t know why. _ _   
_ _ But I bought a turkey.  _ _   
_ _ They were cheap at the store and I _ _   
_ _ Bought it. I just bought it.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It’s the 20th. Let’s _ _   
_ _ Have a thanksgiving gathering!  _ _   
_ __ :)

 

Taiga raised an eyebrow at the message, checking the date. Sure enough, Thanksgiving was coming up. While not a favorite holiday for Taiga to celebrate, he still loved the excuse to whip up a feast and eat with the family. 

 

“Hey Tetsuya,” Taiga spoke as he sat up, ruffling his hair. “How would you like to celebrate a American holiday?” 

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga’s idea to invite Seirin went a little something along the lines of threatening them to come or else. Tetsuya invited the rest of the Miracles, telling them the plans of having a huge gathering of food and friends. 

 

Akashi, of course, asked to invite Mibuchi, saying she’d love to come. They didn’t hesitate to invite her over. 

 

“Thanksgiving is a American holiday born from bloodshed and white people taking things that don’t belong to them,” Taiga explained to Tetsuya, who blinked blankly at him. “Nowadays, people just use it as an excuse to stuff themselves full of food without feeling guilty of the weight gain. Like me.” Taiga laughed. “Our old thanksgivings gatherings usually consisted of tamales,  _ tres leches _ cake, and then the usual turkey and ham and sides.” 

 

“That sounds like a lot of food.” Tetsuya looked a little green at the thought. “Are we going to make that much?” 

 

“Yep!” Taiga settled down behind Tetsuya, swarming him with his body as he put down printed paper in front of the two. Tetsuya, nestled against his chest, blinked at the recipes. “We’re going to have a ham, a turkey, and get stuff to make sides. I’ll teach you how to make stuffing.” 

 

“Stuffing.” Tetsuya leafed through the recipes. “...it goes inside the turkey?” 

 

“While it cooks, yeah,” Taiga spoke as he rested his arms against his boyfriend’s shoulders, leaning heavily against him. “Or you can cook it separately.” Tetsuya slumped forward from the weight, blinking at the papers. 

 

“Cranberry sauce?” 

 

“It’s good. Trust me.” 

 

“...yams?” 

 

“Disgusting, we won’t have them.” 

 

Tetsuya giggled and the two began to make a shopping list. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryouta walked into Taiga’s apartment without knocking, stopping as he was greeted with the sight of Tetsuya peeling potatoes and Taiga rolling crescent dough. 

 

“Honeys, I’m home~!” He spoke as he took his shoes off, balancing a tray of macarons in one hand. “I’ve come to help!”

 

“Can you check the timer?” Taiga asked without looking up, placing his rolled crescent rolls onto a baking sheet. “I’m busy.”

 

“Of course~!” Ryouta scampered into the kitchen, taking a moment to put his macarons in the refrigerator. “Says you’ve got 1 hour left.” He peeked into the oven, seeing a turkey and a ham fit onto the two racks. “Smells delicious.”

 

“Great. Wanna help me make stuffing?” Taiga looked up, flour smeared across one cheek. Tetsuya had white handprints on his cheeks and the scattered white fingerprint along his forehead or nose. Ryouta smiled at the two and nodded. Taiga gestured to the paper on the counter and the model looked it over, eyebrows raising. 

 

“I have the vegetables cut. I just need it put together with the seasoning,” Taiga explained, eyeing Tetsuya. “But be careful - Tetsuya’s been trying to throw away the celery.”

 

“Tetsuyacchi, you can’t do that!” Ryouta chided, wagging a finger as he rolled his sleeves up. He moved to the sink, quickly washing his hands. “I’ve never had stuffing but it sounds good! We gotta have all the ingredients in.” 

 

“No,” Tetsuya spoke without looking up from his potatoes, dunking the peeled ones into a bowl of water. “Disgusting.” 

 

“You’re disgusting,” Ryouta shot with a quick wink, bumping their hips together. He slid up next to Tetsuya, mixing the presented ingredients together. “Murasakibaracchi said he’s bringing some cream puffs!”

 

“Akashi-kun said he and Mibuchi-san are bringing some cheesecake and some fried tofu.” Tetsuya looked up from his potatoes, nose crinkling up as the mushed up bread and vegetables. “That looks weird.”

 

“It’s good,” Taiga argued and set the finished crescent rolls over by the oven. He washed his hands, taking care to get any flour off his arms or fingers. “Okay. We’ve got rolls, mashed potatoes, ham, turkey, stuffing, gravy…” He tapped his chin. “Corn and broccoli won’t take long to make. Aomine said him and Momoi are bringing a pie.”

 

“Satsukicchi is making a pie?” Ryouta looked up from the stuffing mixture, eyes wide. “Oh boy. I hope those cooking classes paid off.”

 

“It was a decent birthday gift,” Tetsuya huffed, setting down the peeler. “I don’t regret it.”

 

“She sent the instructor to the hospital.”

 

“No regrets.”

 

The trio spent some time in silence, finishing up the more tedious of dishes. After they’d completed most of them, they moved to the living room. 

 

“Coach says Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, and her are bringing some sushi,” Taiga announced as he checked his phone. “They said they didn’t know what else to bring.”

 

“Sounds yummy!” Ryouta chirped, sprawled out onto the couch as if it were his. “When is everyone getting here?”

 

“Do you live here?” Taiga grumbled, shifting as Tetsuya settled against his side. “Mitobe and Koganei say they’re on their way. Tatsuya’s coming now. He dropped off the turkey yesterday.” 

 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Tetsuya got up to answer it, opening it for Murasakibara and Himuro. 

 

“Hi,” he greeted, moving out of the way for the two. They slipped in, Murasakibara holding a plate of covered cream puffs. “You can set those in the fridge.” 

 

“Taiga!” Himuro was quick to pull his brother into a hug, smacking him on the back. “Happy Thanksgiving!”

 

“You too!” Taiga laughed, hugging back just as tightly. Ryouta waved to Murasakibara, who nodded as he took a seat at the edge of the couch. “It smells good in here.”

 

“Thanks,” Taiga spoke as they pulled apart, smile bright. “No tamales this year. Not enough time or ingredients.” Himuro nodded in understanding. 

 

“Aka-chin says they’re coming up the stairs,” Murasakibara spoke as he looked at his phone, expression bored. 

 

“I’ll go greet them,” Tetsuya spoke and left, slipping out of the apartment. 

 

“Need anymore help in the kitchen?” Himuro asked Taiga, looking over at the area.

 

“Not really?” Taiga rubbed at his neck. “I think we have everything covered.” Himuro nodded and they settled down to wait for everyone to come.

 

* * *

 

 

“My lucky item of the day was a sparkling juice,” Midorima spoke in greeting as him and Takao walked into the apartment, “I bought two just in case.” 

 

“In case what?” Hyuuga asked, just in time to see Takao smack the bottle out of Midorima’s hand. It sailed through the air, shattering against the wall. 

 

“In case of that.” 

 

“You’re cleaning that up!” Taiga called from the kitchen. Takao saluted and went to get some rags to soak up the spilt liquid and glass. 

 

“So lively~!” Mibuchi cooed, settled onto the couch with Momoi and Riko. They were sandwiching the short haired girl between them, fiddling with her hair or her nails. She looked like she wanted to die, her eyes casting looks of SOS at Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. The two smartly looked away. 

 

“It’s surprisingly crowded,” Akashi acknowledged, perched on the arm rest beside Mibuchi. His hand was running through her hair, his expression soft as he looked around at all the gathered people. “But it’s...nice.”

 

“AOMINE JUST SET KUROKO’S HAIR ON FIRE!”

 

“Nevermind. Let’s go, Reo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL SHOULD COME JOIN MY DISCORD SERVER. We talk about the fic, Kuroko no Basket in general, anime, scream at each other, and I'll spam you with shitty videos I think are hilarious even if they actually aren't. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/QvXKYDn
> 
> thanks for reading this indulgent thing


End file.
